Posessed to kill
by my-cat
Summary: a new evil has come to sunnydale, something the scoobies know


"Buffy, your always shutting me out! I just want to help you. I understand it is dangerous but I've got to learn someday. It's not that different to you taking Xander and... Willow out in high school, so why can't I go with you?" Dawn begged Buffy.

"Dawn! You're my sister, I care about you and I couldn't stand you getting hurt." Buffy explained getting out a stake from the chest Xander gave her for her birthday last year.

"I won't get hurt. I've seen you fight, I can too you know!" Dawn said picking up a sword off the floor and stabbing it into the air.

"Fine! Only this once. And if you get hurt then you're not coming again. I can't risk you." Buffy said closing and locking the chest. She got her coat off the coat rack as well as Dawn's as they headed out.

"Everyone, meaning me at the moment is very excited about helping out" Dawn said a little hyper about being allowed to come only on a patrol with Buffy.

"Just be careful. Ok?" Buffy told her. Buffy heard footsteps following behind them. She put her hand out in front of Dawn, as they both stopped.

Buffy turned around grabbing the person by their neck and pushing them up to a tree.

"Spike?" Buffy said shocked, letting go of this neck.

"What are you doing following us?" She asked going back to standing near Dawn.

"Just tagging along for a little fight against evil, you know" Spike told her lighting a smoke.

"We don't need you help" Buffy told him as her and Dawn started off again. Spike grabbed Buffy's arm and stopped her.

"Be careful love. Never know what's out there" He said letting go stepping away from her. Buffy looked down to the ground, a little annoyed at spike.

"Vampire, demons... the u-"

"Buffy he's gone" Dawn said pulling her along.

Once they reached the cometary Buffy saw a lying on the ground. Buffy rushed over to her, Dawn along her side. They knelt down to see if she was still alive. Dawn feel back onto her Butt then stood up.

"Stupid bitch!" Dawn yelled lifting the sword above the girl and ramming it through her heart. Dawn pulled the sword back out and looked at Buffy. Buffy stood up in horror.

Dawn's eyes had gone red. Dawn gave Buffy an evil smile.

"I know what you're up to. I know your misery. You poor, sad little girl." Dawn said laughing. She dropped the sword and looked back up at buffy still laughing.

Dawn through a punch at buffy, straight to her head. Buffy grabbed dawns fist, and through her to the ground behind Buffy.

Dawn stayed on the ground. Buffy knelt down to her to see if she was ok. Dawn looked up at Buffy.

"What did you do that for?" Asked Dawn annoyed at Buffy.

"Dawn, you tried, you went to hit me" Buffy explained to her helping dawn off the ground.

"No I didn't. We were looking at the girl's body and... and" Dawn couldn't remember.

"And you stabbed her, you had a little psycho... are you sure you are ok?" Asked Buffy worried about Dawn.

"Maybe we should go home" Buffy suggested.

"No! I want to stay; I want to slay a vampire before we leave." Dawn said tacking a stack out from where she tucked it in her pants.

Buffy and down walked further into the cometary.

"So did I like kick your butt or anything" Dawn asked interested in what happened.

"No, of course not. Hello, slayer here!" Buffy said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

A vampire jumped in front of Buffy and Dawn. Buffy went to go slay it, but dawn pushed her back.

"No, let me try" Dawn said.

Dawn approached the vampire. The vampire gave a smirk, thinking this was going to be easy.

Dawn raised her hand with the stake and went to stake the vampire, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted her back so she was in the vampires grip.

He pulled her head to the side exposing her neck. Dawn struggled to get out of his grip, but it was too strong. She quickly thought then through her let back into the vampires knee.

He let his release go and grabbed his knee. He then looked up at dawn with a pissed look on his face. He charged at her tackling her to the ground.

The vampire punched dawn in the face a few times.

"Buffy!" Dawn called. Dawn strained her eyes to look around for Buffy. She saw her standing beside a grave stone standing there just watching.

"Buffy help me!" Dawn called out to her.

"Dawn, you wanted to do this by yourself so I'm letting you" Buffy said shaking her head.

Dawn looked to her side and saw her stake lying on the ground. She struggled to get her arm out and grabbed it. She took her arm to the vampires back, as he was still trying to get to her neck but dawn covered it. She stacked him through his back right into his heart.

As the vampire turned to dust Dawn covered her eyes so she wouldn't get dust in them.

Buffy walked over to her and helped her up.

"Thanks for nothing of your help" Dawn said pissed off at buffy.

"If you were in serious trouble I would have helped you." Buffy told her.

"Hey, let's go look at the girl again. I want to get my sword back too" She told buffy.

Buffy sighed and then started off back towards the body.

Dawn reached the body first. She picked up her sword and looked at the blood that was still on there. Dawn looked down at the heart where she had stab the young girl. Willow was shocked.

Dawn once again dropped to the ground. Buffy saw her and thought that she had tripped. Dawn got up and smiled.

"I'm fine Buffy. Let's go home"

"Hey wait. Look at her necklace. I think we should take it so Giles or Willow can check it out. It looks... ancient. Sort of." Buffy said bending down pulling the necklace off the dead girl.

"Yeah, let's go home" Dawn said very happy.

Buffy and Dawn walked home. Once they got home they found Willow, Xander and Spike all there.

"Buffy there's something wrong" Willow told her getting out of her chair.

"Really? Something new? Something old? Something?" Buffy said.

"Its, its like a spirit sort of. It possesses people and, eventually kills them somehow. It's sort of like a spell. But I've never heard of it. It's got a charm type thing, like a talisman to it." Willow told her.

"Well, down at the cemetery dawn and me found a dead girl, she... well we don't know how she died but I grabbed this off her neck" Buffy showed willow the necklace in her palm.

Dawn laughed.

"So stupid. You think, you think you know don't you. You're all stupid people. All petty" Dawn walked into the lounge room and sat next to spike.

"You don't understand this world. Its always going to be over run by evil, and me baby, I'm just starting." Dawn said as she had a big grin across her face.

"Dawn?" Willow said.

"Witch! You can't stop me, no one can." Dawn said standing up. She walked over to the table and picked up a small knife.

"And you all... are trapped in here, with me... alone... how you'll die, alone, with out everything you ever wanted" She stabbed the knife into the table.

Willow took the pendant out of Buffy's hand.

"This. This is your power. If we destroy it, you wont be... here anymore?" Willow asked.

"Stupid girl. Haven't you been listening? You can't destroy me. You are all week... and well... stupid." Dawn laughed in Willow's face.

Spike and Xander just sat on the couch staring at dawn.

"Dawn, listen to me. I know you're in there. You have to fight this" Buffy said shaking sawn by the shoulders.

Dawn pushed buffy back. She put her hand in front of buffy.

"Lisamay" Dawn chanted. Ropes tied there way around buffy from her ankles to her shoulders.

Buffy tried to get out of the ropes.

Spike and Xander still just sat there.

"Xander. Help Buffy. I need to work this amulet thing out" Willow called out to him.

"Xander!!" Buffy yelled. Xander didn't move nor did spike.

"Do you no understand my power? It's... more powerful than you will ever be" Dawn told him picking up an axe out of the weapons chest.

Buffy's eyes widened. Willow ran over to buffy. She tried to undo the knots. But they where too tight.

"Buffy this might hurt a bit" Willow said putting her palm up against the ropes.

Willow chanted a few words and fire lit up over her hand and burned through the ropes. Buffy moaned because some of it burnt her. Willow got the ropes off buffy and they run up stairs to Buffy's room.

Buffy closed the door and pushed her drawers across the door so dawn was unable to get in.

Willow sat on Buffy's bed and laid the amulet in front of her.

"Risim may, jubilant, histian" Willow chanted. Her eyes grew wide and went black. She kept chanting the same words over and over. Wind started to circle the room. Buffy pushed herself up against the drawers to give it more strength.

Banging starting to hit the door. Buffy could feel dawn hacking away at the door with an axe.

Willow pushed her hand in the direction of the door.

"Away!" She shouted over the howling of the wind.

Buffy heard dawn hit the other side of the wall.

The amulet started to shine a bright blue. Willow kept chanting the words. The amulet floated above willows head and then started to change shape.

The amulet stopped changing shape and dropped back in front of willow. Then it took form of a demon. Willow looked at it.

It smiled at her, the lifted one of its hands with long sharp nails and pressed one of his nails right through willows right shoulder. She screamed in pain. Buffy tackled the demon off of willow.

To be continued.

For me to continue this please comment!!


End file.
